Collection of Short Stories
by J. M Oliver
Summary: Drabbles de vários casais YAOI, entre e peça o seu. 2º Kakuzo x Hidan
1. Sasuke x Naruto

**Collection of Short Stories**

(Coleção de Pequenas Histórias)

**Notas Iniciais: **Olá! Como eu vi que o fórum yaoi de Naruto anda meio caidinho eu resolvi fazer uma coleção de drabbles, com casais variados, valendo qualquer casal yaoi. E eu espero que vocês gostem! O tema geral será ciúme. Vamos lá galera, animem-se e mandem sugestões. As fic's yaoi precisam de vocês!

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo (ou seja, dois **homens** juntos). Se não gosta, não leia.

**Declaração:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, todos os direitos são reservados a eles e seus colaboradores.

* * *

-

Sasuke **x **Naruto

-

Sasuke tinha um jeito único de demonstrar o seu ciúme. E somente o loiro de incríveis olhos azuis sabia identificar; primeiro o moreno cruzava os braços e fazia aquela cara de paisagem que ele fazia tão bem; segundo lançava olhares fulminantes na direção da ou do acompanhante de Naruto; terceiro – a mais drástica - ele pagava na mesma moeda.

Caminhava elegantemente até a garota mais bonita da festa, começava a sessão de risos (a maioria por parte delas), olhares lascivos, e conversas sussurradas no canto do ouvido.

Era suficiente para um Naruto furioso atravessar o salão. E Sasuke sorrir vitorioso.

* * *

**Nota da Jota:** Oky, esse drabble ficou totalmente NaruSasu, mas eu não resisto... É mais forte que eu... Pra iniciar a maratona, nada melhor que o meu casalzinho yaoi favorito. Dedico há todas as escritoras, leitoras etc... Aêe _100_ palavras certinha... :D


	2. Kakuzo x Hidan

_Dedicado há: IceCreamBomb_

* * *

-

Kakuzo **x **Hidan

-

Kakuzo odiava o jeito malicioso e palavras obscenas de Hidan. Mas acima de tudo, ele odiava o jeito malandro em que fitava os demais integrantes da Akatasuki. Os olhares, aparentemente inocente, que jogava para todos eles.

No quinto olhar malicioso que Hidan lançou a Tobi, fez Kakuzo perder a paciência. Ergue-se da poltrona, até então confortável, e caminhou pra o seu _querido_ companheiro.

- Tenho negócios a tratar com você. – arrastou-o sem o menor cuidado.

Hidan sabia que se quisesse se soltar poderia, no entanto sabia que aquele 'negócios' seria muito prazenteiro.

* * *

**Notas Jota:** Q- eu sei que ficou horrível, mas não se desespere eu to pegando a prática...


	3. Shino x Kiba

_Dedicado há: Soneca-Abacate_

* * *

-

Shino **x** Kiba

-

Tanto o rosto, quanto os olhos de Shino não se mexiam. Nenhum misero centímetro enquanto Kiba dançava animadamente com o resto do grupo. E isso estava irritando-o. No entanto, fingiu não se importar e continuou a dançar ousadamente. E suspirou quando mais uma vez não conseguiu nenhum resultado.

Desanimado, soltou um muxoxo e saiu da pista, diretamente para o bar. Pediu a bebida mais forte, e bebeu-a de uma só vez. Colocou o copo no balcão e ia voltar para a pista quando um homem ruivo, extremamente sexual o interrompeu.

- Está sozinho?

- Não. Ele está comigo. – replicou antes mesmo que Kiba pudesse falar alguma coisa. Se mais, puxou o amante pelo pulso o carregado para fora da boate e desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.

Shino não era tão inconsciente do charme de Kiba afinal.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Aêee tosqueira. Esse drabble ficou bem parecido com o primeiro '-' mais os próximos não ficarão. E Unkwon-anciosa-chan eu vou fazer o seu drabble SaiNeji, e aí você vai ter que repensar muito bem no seu caso!


	4. Sasuke x Suigetsu

_Dedicado há: Niilah._

* * *

Sasuke **x** Suigetsu

Aquela situação estava se tornando mais do que chata. Estava se tornando irritante. Ele sabia qual era o objetivo da ruiva toda vez que, "acidentalmente", ela esbarrava nele. E não gostava nem um pouco. E não demorou muito e sua paciência se rompeu, com um cristal delicado, e sua ira estalou de vez.

Sem pensar muito, sibilou o nome do companheiro de time. Ao qual foi prontamente atendido. Em poucos segundos o garoto água estava a sua frente.

- Me chamou? – perguntou sarcástico. E num gesto agressivo, Sasuke segurou o garoto pela nuca e selou seus lábios aos dele.

- Não era nada. – replicou, encarando Karin. Agora era ficaria um bom tempo sem incomodá-lo.

* * *

**Notas:** Bem... demoreii mais tá ai. Desculpe, é que eu não moro de amores por esse casal sabe... ._.'

136 – passo...


End file.
